


【Twilight FanFic】 Spirit Away

by Mia25280594



Series: Spirit Away [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Amazing, Carlisle Cullen romance, Carlisle's patient, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Some Plot, Underage Sex, adopted kid, romantic, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia25280594/pseuds/Mia25280594
Summary: This story is about Carlisle turning his little boy patient named Edmund to his adopted son, who finally became Carlisle's partner for life. The story is pretty sweet.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen & Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen & Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spirit Away [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662391
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love reading twilight Fanfictions and this one is one of the best Twilight Fanfiction novels in Asia. So I translated it to English. I don't own this story and I am doing it just for fun. Not for Money. I will update the novel on every Thursday and Monday. Please stay tuned if interested and hope you enjoy it!

In the living room, Alice Cullen, who was studying poker, suddenly raised her head and stared at the spotless white sofa in front of her with her golden, honey-like eyes wide open.

"What did you see?" Jasper Cullen sat down next to Alice and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Carlisle is going out." Alice turned to look at Jasper. 'Go to the hospital.'

"Hospital?" Emmett Cullen, who was sitting opposite Alice playing with a remote-controlled off-road vehicle, raised her eyebrows. "Now? 2 a.m.? I remember Carlisle taking a day off."

As soon as he finished speaking, a tall blonde man appeared out of thin air in the living room.

"Carlisle." The nominal mistress of the house, Esme, immediately put down her things and walked over from the kitchen, asking, "What happened?"

"There's been a murder in town.-The doctor on duty can't handle it." Carlisle said quickly, "We are running out of time. I must get to the hospital at once."--Let's talk when I get back. "

In the next second, the man rushed to the garage and sat in a black Mercedes-Benz sports car.

"I saw a child.-He gave Carlisle a headache." Alice didn't speak again until the sound of Mercedes-Benz engines had disappeared.

"Be more specific." Rosalie Cullen, who was watching the movie, said. The blonde beauty is always very attentive to the affairs of children.

"I don't know either.-I just saw Carlisle sitting on the chair in the office and sighing."

"It really surprised me." Edward Cullen looked away from a book in golden Latin. "I thought Carlisle's charm was enough to appease all living things."

"There will always be exceptions." Alice gave a playful laugh and leaned over Jasper's waist.

Two adults died in the murder. It was a young couple.

The man is about 30 years old and is a pure Englishman who immigrated to the United States. His heart was pierced by a bullet and he was killed on the spot. And his wife is a beautiful Asian.

But the poor woman was not as lucky as her husband.

She was sliced a dozen times by a bright silver dagger, tortured, and then died from excessive blood loss.

From the pictures hanging on the wall, it could be seen that they had two children, both of whom were beautiful mixed-race boys. The big one was injured and went missing.

It could be said that the only one who survived was a little boy who was only twelve years old.

He was lying quietly in the solitary ward of the town hospital with his eyes closed and breathing apparatus on. The detector beside the bed kept making dripping sounds.

Carlisle was very impressed with the boy.

Because he did the boy's surgery.

The boy had two broken ribs, a broken tibia in his left leg, and cuts on his arms, palms, and chest from the dagger. All indicated that the twelve-year-old boy had a world-shaking fight with the gangster after both his parents were killed.

According to the index finger of an unfamiliar man left at the scene at that time, this boy was not a man to be trifled with.

Of course, apart from that information, what Carlisle couldn't ignore the most was the vampire instinctive impulse he had when facing this boy.

For a surgeon who habitually suppressed his vampire instincts, this was unusual.

Carlisle swore that he had never had such a strong bloodthirst in all these years. The smell of the little boy's blood was the sweetest he had ever smelled in more than 300 years.

Such a sweet smell made Carlisle's throat burn and made his lips dry. If he hadn't lived long enough and had strong willpower, the little boy would have been sucked dry by an irrational vampire in an instant.  
Singer. He thought.

A vampire can see its singer among billions of humans. The odds are so low that it's like a golf ball falling ten thousand miles into a mole hole hidden beneath the fallen leaves and knocking the little mole unconscious.  
For this reason, Carlisle was a little distracted at the beginning of the operation.

"Doctor Cullen, you haven't slept for two days in a row. Do you want to go back and rest?" A female nurse watched Carlisle gave an injection into the boy's slender blood vessels and asked worriedly, "I'll just watch him."  
Carlisle pondered for a moment before nodding.

He really should go home and "rest" first.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you. " Carlisle turned around and revealed a faint smile.

When Carlisle drove home, Emmett was having a fierce wrestling match with Jasper, while Alice and Rosalie were watching from the side.

"Oh! Our dear Dr. Cullen is back!" Alice laughed and stood in front of Carlisle in the blink of an eye, "How is it, Carlisle?"

"Singer?" Edward jumped down from the open window on the second floor and fell to the ground, looking at Carlisle in surprise. His mind-reading always tells him the answer to the question in the first place.  
"Oh, I guess so." Carlisle put the car keys in her pocket before telling her family what had happened in the hospital.

"Oh! That poor child, how is he now?" Esme asked worriedly after Carlisle described the boy's injuries.

"He's not awake yet.--But the operation was successful. He'll be all right."

"Oh! If Carlisle was in charge of the operation, of course he would be fine!-Guess what?" Alice ran from the other side of the clearing， 'I saw Carlisle bring him home.--That boy is so cute! And he whacked Emmett on the head!'

  
This caught Emmett's interest.

"Really? What's the result? Is that guy scared of me?"

"You were beaten up by Rosalie."  
"…"  
Well, for Emmett, it's not something to be happy about.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Alice had warned him that the child would be a very big headache, Carlisle was quite surprised when it really happened. 

Four days after the murder, the child woke up. 

  
Then, less than five minutes after he woke up, a nurse knocked on the door of Carlisle's office. 

  
"Ka--Dr. Cullen!" The new nurse clutched her clothes on her chest and panted. "That child-you'd better come and take a look." 

  
Sensing the familiar smell of blood, Carlisle immediately put down the case in his hand and rushed to the ward on the third floor at the speed of a human. 

  
A boy with a distinctive Asian look wore a blue and white hospital uniform and nimbly shuttled between three nurses and an intern. He frowned slightly, ran and jumped away from everyone's hands, and finally stood on the floating window of the ward with his cat. 

  
A pair of cat's eyes that looked like the most precious blue gemstone were staring at the four people in the room. 

  
"Oh! For God's sake!-You've just had an operation! Don't run! The wound will reopen! Lie down!" An elderly female nurse shouted. 

  
The boy was slightly stunned for a moment, but he immediately regained his warning gaze. 

  
He was like a frightened wolf cub. As long as someone was close enough to him, he would roar angrily and jump up to bite the invader's throat. 

  
As soon as Carlisle stepped into the ward, he had to admit that for a moment, he felt as if he had fallen into his beautiful blue eyes. 

  
"Edmund." Carlisle shouted. The boy's name is Edmund as the police told him. 

  
The boy who heard his name immediately turned his gaze to Carlisle. 

  
Then, he opened his eyes wide in surprise. 

  
"I've never seen such a good-looking person before." 

  
This was Edmund's first impression of Carlisle.

  
Short golden hair, golden eyes. This made Carlisle look as dazzling as the sun after snow in Edmund's eyes. It stabbed him so hard that he almost couldn't open his eyes. 

  
"Edmund." Carlisle said again. He slowed down and looked at the surprised child with a smile on his face. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. Your chief doctor. This is a hospital in town. No one will hurt you. Relax, child." 

  
Edmund blinked his eyes before speaking. 

  
"I'm in the hospital?" 

  
"Yes." 

  
The boy looked at the people in the room with a wary gaze. After confirming the authenticity of Carlisle's words, he slowly climbed down the window. 

  
"I'm sorry … I thought I was arrested for an experiment." Edmund blinked his blue eyes and said word for word. "You know, it happens a lot in movies." 

  
The crowd heaved a sigh of relief when they heard this. 

  
"Alright, from now on, be an obedient child." The nurse said, "We need to examine your body." 

  
The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment before he was obediently carried by the female nurse and placed on the bed. 

  
"Doctor Cullen." 

  
"Oh, yes." Carlisle walked into the room and sat down beside the boy. He reached out to help him bandage up the wounds that had been accidentally opened. 

  
"Mr. Cullen." The boy who had been sitting quietly suddenly spoke. 

  
"Huh?" 

  
"Please carry this for me.--It's very important to me." Edmund handed the pillow on his bed to the handsome surgeon. 

  
"…" 

  
"Oh, right, there's also this." He handed over a stuffed toy that a nurse had brought to her bedside. 

  
"…"   
Carlisle looked at the things in his arms None of this seems yours, Edmund?

  
"What is the point of doing this?" In the end, he chose to ask. 

  
"They meant a lot to me.--because they are important." The boy smiled brightly. 

  
In the next second, he jumped out of bed and opened the door of the ward while everyone was relieved and Carlisle couldn't get out of his embrace. He disappeared without a trace. 

  
"…" 

  
Although human movements were slow in the eyes of vampires, no matter what they did, they were very slow for vampire. But--he couldn't chase after him at a non-human speed in front of everyone's eyes, let alone with something in his hand …   
It's a headache, really. 

  
Carlisle was still holding a bunch of things. For the first time in his life, he wished he could predict the actions of others like Edward or Alice.

  
Even the old antiques who had lived for more than 300 years were unable to predict the changeable mentality of the children in time. 

  
What on earth is this child trying to do? 

  
Carlisle doesn't know. 

  
But that's not the point right now. 

  
In the end, the boy was captured by Carlisle. 

  
No, to be exact, he was brought back. 

  
"Let go of me!!!" The blue-eyed boy who had just run to the lobby on the first floor and was caught by a handsome doctor was currently waving his fist in the air in anger. 

  
"As a doctor, I can't allow my patients to run out of the hospital with injuries.-You can't feel the pain now because there's a small amount of XX in the vial-" Carlisle said sternly. 

  
"I don't care!!! You can't deprive me of my personal freedom!!! Let me go!!" 

  
"No." 

  
"I don't like hospitals! I don't want to stay here! I want to tell my father! He will let me out of the hospital!" Edmund shouted angrily. 

  
Carlisle paused for a moment before placing the boy on the ground. 

  
Edmund angrily crossed his arms and looked at Carlisle in front of him. His beautiful blue eyes were like a lake filled with moonlight. 

  
"Did you just say, your father?" 

  
"That's right! My father!" The boy replied arrogantly, "My father is a lawyer! He will teach you a lesson!" 

The boy's reaction was abnormal. Did he really experience the murder a few days ago? 

  
Carlisle placed one hand on Edmund's shoulder and the other on his soft hair. The latter was stunned for a moment, and then somewhat awkwardly shrank back. 

  
"You are lucky you got that pretty face." 

  
The boy's voice was as soft as a mosquito's. However, as a vampire, Carlisle listened to his words without missing a single word. 

  
"Go back and rest.--If you don't want to leave any sequelae behind." Carlisle looked into the boy's blue eyes, unreservedly releasing his charm of a vampire in front of him. 

  
The little boy eventually compromised. As long as he was a normal person, there was no way he could escape the temptation of a vampire. 

  
Carlisle carefully avoided Edmund's wounds and picked him up again, quickly walking towards the ward. Almost everyone in the hospital was watching them. 

  
The boy swore that he could feel the deep jealousy of the freckled girl on his right, who was about to turn into a sharp sword and stab him to the heart. It made him very unhappy. 

  
Well, the point is, no boy likes to be lifted up by someone like a baby. Especially when he was a particularly handsome male doctor. 

  
"You wore any perfume?" Edmund lay awkwardly on Carlisle's shoulder. He had nothing to do but sniff reflexively. This way, he could clearly smell the faint fragrance on Carlisle's body. 

  
"No." Carlisle said as he walked forward, "I never wear perfume." 

  
Edmund was skeptical. 

  
But when he was about to continue sniffing, Carlisle let go and put him on the soft bed. 

  
"Dr. Cullen--" 

  
"I need to clarify my requirements for your recovery.-First and foremost, don't get out of bed without my permission." 

  
"…" 

  
"Second, if you let me know that you've sneaked out, I'll add sleeping pills to your drops." 

  
"…" 

"The third point, you can try, but you have to bear the consequences." 

  
"…" 

  
Edmund opened his mouth to argue for himself, but didn't squeeze out a single word for a long time. When he first saw Carlisle, he thought the doctor would be easy to deal with, but now … 

  
He looked at the young doctor with a frosty face with some fear. 

  
Carlisle was clearly still mad at him. 

  
Most importantly, the boy didn't dare to resist him at all. Like a weak rabbit against a fierce wolf. The instincts of herbivores made him unable to do anything. 

  
"Emm--Dr. Cullen." A few seconds later, Edmund finally clenched his fists and raised his head to look at Carlisle, "I..." 

  
"We'll talk when you're almost done. Now-lie down and rest, and I'll come back to see you in ten minutes." 

  
"… Oh." 

  
he can't, he doesn't have the courage to confront him at all. 

  
By the time Carlisle disappeared into the corner of the corridor, the boy was still reviewing himself. 

  
As a result, Edmund, who had no strength to resist, could only lead a prison-like life in the end. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bug Catching 

"Annie, I don't want to stay in the house. I want to go out and play." 

  
The blue-eyed boy sat up irritably and pounded his blanket. He had planned many escapes over the past few days, but whenever he tried to pull out the needle and slip out, the handsome doctor would suddenly appear in the ward like he had known his actions already. 

  
He began to wonder if Carlisle was a superpower who had mutated after being bitten by a spider.

  
If he had known this, he shouldn't have followed Dr. Cullen and become a good boy! Next time, he must make him look good! Lose his temper at him! Throw things at him! Punch him and bite him to death! But whenever he faced Carlisle's pair of purest honey-like eyes, he would give in reflexively. It was as if a puppy was having fun when it met its owner, and it was as docile as death. 

  
"Oh, no, darling. I don't think so." The elderly nurse who hugged him a while ago touched his head affectionately like a pet cat at home. "Doctor Cullen said you shouldn't get out of bed yet."

  
Edmund swore that the old nurse's eyes were inexplicably bright when she said the word "Dr. Cullen". 

  
Well, Dr. Cullen has unknowingly dazzled thousands of women.

  
The boy was sure that once Dr. Cullen got divorced, the female nurses would be able to flatten the threshold of his office. 

  
But this has nothing to do with Edmund. 

  
He just wants to get some air now. 

  
"Sneak me out for a walk! Just a moment! Doctor Cullen has just finished checking the room and won't be coming back any time soon!" The boy widened his eyes and looked at the person in front of him with a look of anticipation. 

  
Annie revealed a hesitant expression. 

  
"Annie." Edmund blinked his beautiful cat's eyes and stretched out his hands to the nurse. 

  
"Oh … well, Doctor Cullen shouldn't be angry if it's only for a while. And strictly speaking, you're not on your own, are you?" 

  
"Yes, of course!" The boy smiled quite brilliantly. 

  
But just as his trick was about to succeed, the door to the ward opened. Two visitors walked in. 

  
Those are two cops. 

  
"Hello, my dear child." One of the brown, curly-haired male officers sat in the armchair Carlisle used to sit on by the bed. "I'm the town sheriff. My name is John. She's my assistant, Vera." 

  
"Hello, sir, well, and Miss.-What can I do for you?" 

  
Edmund scratched his hair irritably, reached out to shake the sheriff's hand, and immediately let go. 

'--Well, I know it's painful for you to recall it, but I hope you'll cooperate with us in catching the murderer sooner.' 

  
Edmund raised his eyebrows. 

  
"What do you need?" 

  
'That scumbag's appearance and some other traits. Well, you know. It's hard to find him in Alaska just because with only an index finger. There's no high-tech equipment like in Washington State, and most of us wear thick gloves.-Can you tell us everything you know?' 

  
"My family is dead?" The boy replied absentmindedly. He said this with a very calm expression. It looks like we're talking about the weather today. 

  
"Oh.--Yes. I'm sorry." Sheriff John said guiltily. But Edmund swore that he did not feel any guilt in the sheriff's words. 

  
The ward suddenly quieted down. 

  
Edmund turned his head to look out of the window. A pair of Aegean blue eyes were as dazzling and hard as beautiful gems. 

  
John and his assistant exchanged looks. Just as they were about to speak, they were interrupted by a sudden voice. 

  
"I think you need to inform the attending doctor before visiting the patient." 

  
The boy turned his head abruptly to look at the handsome surgeon who had just entered the ward. 

  
"Doctor Cullen looks a little angry. Oh, that's not a good sign." Annie thought silently. 

  
Carlisle? Dr. Cullen was a very gentle and good-tempered man. He had worked in the hospital for so long that almost no one had ever seen him angry. But since Edmund came, he seemed to get angry more often. Well, the main reason is that the little boy is not obedient. 

  
"Perhaps Edmund is Dr. Cullen's nemesis." --Annie got the truth by accident. 

  
"Oh, I'm sorry.--My fault. Forgot that." John naturally knew who was standing in front of him."I'm John, John Chris, the town sheriff." 

  
"Carlisle Cullen." 

  
The two of them reached out and shook hands. 

  
"I'm sorry, sheriff.-It's not the time to visit." Carlisle pulled out the almost empty bottle from the silver drip rack and replaced it with a new one. 'He's just woken up and needs a series of complicated examinations. Perhaps you can wait until he's better.'-As for when you can come again, I think we can go out and talk and make an appointment. ' 

  
"I don't think it's necessary. He looks fine now." Said John. 

  
"I think I should be the one to tell if he is well or not." 

  
"You have to understand that a murderer is at large …" 

  
"I understand your anxiety, but I'm sorry.-No." Carlisle said without concealment. 

  
"I'm just saying a few words. I won't ask too much." 

  
"No." Carlisle said briefly. 

  
"Edmund is still a child." Annie finally understood the seriousness of the situation. She shifted her gaze away from Carlisle and said with a frown, "You can't force him to think about that!"

  
"Still a child? Ha!" John stood up angrily. "That's no excuse!--a murderer is at large! All we can do is catch him as soon as possible to keep the residents safe! For that, the testimony of the person involved is of highest priority!"   
"Sheriff--calm down." The female assistant said. 

  
"This is a hospital, not a police station." Carlisle pressed her hand on Edmund's shoulder, still unyielding. "If you keep shouting like this, I can only ask you to leave." 

  
"Huh? Huh?" John jumped up like he had eaten explosives, his originally pale face flushed red, "Invite me out? You have no right, Dr. Cullen!" 

  
"Please watch your language, Mr. Sergeant. Of course he has the right--" 

  
"He's just a doctor! what right!" 

  
'Oh!!! John Chris!!! You're a sheriff!!! How can you say that-' said Annie angrily. 

  
"The man has gray hair and green eyes. He's about your height and looks about 40 years old. He escaped after I cut off his index finger.-That's it." Edmund, who had been temporarily ignored by the three adults, clenched his fists and said expressionlessly.   
There was a strange silence. 

  
Annie grabbed the clothes on her chest and panted heavily, as if she was enraged by the sheriff. And Carlisle--not paying any attention to what the little boy had just said--lowered his head with slight worry, observed Edmund's expression, and then was lost in thought. 

  
"… I'm glad you're finally willing to cooperate with us." John smacked his lips and glared fiercely at Carlisle. Then, from nowhere, a black pen and a notebook of the same color appeared, and he wrote down a few strokes with all his might. "You see, I am helping you-revenge. Well, he ought to pay for his crimes." 

  
"I don't need him to pay for his crime." The boy snorted in disdain. It could be seen that he looked down on the officer's shallow puddle-like thinking. 

  
"Huh?" John widened his eyes. "No need?!-Are you kidding, son? That scum killed your family!" 

  
"What is the point?" Edmund narrowed his eyes. 

  
"What is the point?!-Vera, did you hear that?-Is that a normal boy's reaction? what is the point?? Ha! Tell me honestly, Edmund Pace." John's expression was like a giant toad" "Did you hire that man to kill your family anonymously? And then pretend to be a victim-" 

  
"Please don't make unfounded guesses, sheriff." Carlisle looked away from Edmund. A pair of pure golden pupils were staring fixedly at the man with a twisted expression. 

  
"Of course I have a reason." John cleared his throat. "According to our investigation, you and your family have been having a bad time … so you planned to kill them and get a lot of money-" 

  
Before John could finish speaking, Edmund jumped out of bed as if he had been electrocuted. 


	4. Finally Became Pals

The quilt slid down the edge of the bed to the ground. Annie was shocked and almost hit the cabinet behind her. The skin of the needle on the boy's right hand was forcefully torn off. The hose on the drip with the medicine bottle hanging on the shelf smashed heavily onto the ground-- 

  
"Do you think I want them dead?! Do I want them dead?!" 

  
Edmund roared at John like an enraged wolf. 

  
'"Didn't you expect me to react?! How do you want to see me react?! Crying for my mother?! Jumping from the roof ?! Kneeling down while crying and begging you to help me catch the criminal?! Or rush out of the hospital to find that scum and stab him to death with a knife?!" 

  
"You suspect me?! Just because I reacted too calmly?!" 

  
"Edmund, calm down." Carlisle rushed over and hugged the boy's waist, stopping him from pouncing on the sheriff. 

  
"Let go of me, Doctor Cullen!!!" 

  
"Calm down, Edmund." Carlisle held the boy tightly into her arms and signalled Annie to send the two policemen out. "We understand you.-At least, I know how you feel." 

  
"Don't judge me by the standards of a normal child, sheriff!!! You don't know anything-" Edmund suddenly stopped, his face as pale as a parchment that had just been dried. 

  
"Don't move, Edmund!-Annie, schedule a surgery." Carlisle adjusted the boy's posture and laid him flat in his arms. The vampire's excellent hearing told him that the guy's ribs, which he had just grafted, were out of place again. 

  
John froze there like a wax statue, not knowing what he was thinking. 

  
"Yes, Doctor Cullen.-Please go back, sheriff. It seems impossible to see him again today.-Rib displacement is not fun." Annie said unhappily.   
"Can't you just stay calm here? Hmm?" Carlisle gently stroked the small dent in the boy's chest with his fingers, and her purely golden eyes suddenly filled with a look of displeasure. "Looks like your discharge from the hospital is going to be delayed again." 

  
Edmund frowned and sobbed, turning away from Carlisle. 

  
The sunlight landed on the spotless marble floor through the thin glass window, adding a lot of life to the room. 

  
"Edward." 'Tell me what Carlisle is thinking. He's been upstairs all day.' Alice called her brother's name in her mind. 

  
Edward blinked lazily, still staring at a black spider weaving a web on a pine tree outside the house. 

  
After a while, he spoke. 

  
"That boy." Edward said. "He was worried that the little fellow would run out again. So he was thinking about going to the hospital tonight." 

  
"Oh, we finally know why Carlisle is not home often these days." Alice blinked her eyes. 'This is the first time for him, isn't it?' 

  
"After all, he is Carlisle's singer." Jasper added. "We all know how attractive singers are to vampires.-In every way." 

  
"Fortunately, the vampire he met was Carlisle." Said Esme. "If he were any other vampire, the poor child's life is dead for sure." 

  
Jasper laughed, his tone filled with deep respect. "Very few vampires can reach Carlisle's level." 

  
"Of course, Carlisle is the pride of all of us.-Here he comes." Edward turned to look at the wooden stairs. 

  
Not long after, the handsome vampire doctor slowly walked down the ladder with a black car key in his hand. 

  
"Be careful on the way." Edward, who had read Carlisle's thoughts earlier, smiled and waved at him. 

  
It was Carlisle's day off. So he didn't have to come to the hospital. 

  
But when he opened the door to the ward, he was glad that he had made the right decision. 

  
The boy looked terrible. 

  
Edmund was dreaming. 

  
He dreamed that a grey-haired man raised the dagger in his hand and stabbed into his family's chest. 

  
"Stop!" He shouted. 

  
The man immediately turned to him. Then, a sick smile appeared on his face. 

  
"My little Ed." The man licked the blood on the knife and stood up. He grabbed the boy in front of him and said, "Come on, boy. Try your parents' blood." 

  
"No! Let me go!" 

  
The man was very strong. He strangled Edmund's neck with little effort. 

  
He used a dagger to gouge out a piece of meat from the corpse beside him and handed it to the boy's mouth.   
"Come, eat it.-How delicious, my dear little Ed." 

  
The man laughed and stuffed the meat into the boy's mouth, forcing him to swallow them all … 

  
"Doctor Cullen." 

  
It took Edmund a long time to realize that he had woken up and was lying in Carlisle's arms, clutching the latter's clothes tightly. 

  
"Doctor Cullen?" The boy shouted again, as if asking why Carlisle had suddenly appeared in the hospital. 

  
"I just passed by the hospital and decided to come in and see you." Carlisle reached out and rubbed the boy's temples, did not want to let him go. 

  
"… Looks like you're very idle." The boy loosened his fist and looked at the wrinkled clothes in front of him, trying to make himself seem unconcerned. But deep down, he was glad that Carlisle had come to see him. Especially after the people who cared about him left. 

  
Perhaps he hated Carlisle for the first few days, but after spending some time together with him, he had to admit that he liked the young and handsome doctor. Chatting with Carlisle was a pleasure, and it was never boring talking with Carlisle with his knowledge and thoughtfulness. Most importantly, Carlisle treated him like an adult, not just a child. 

  
"There is no such thing." Carlisle hugged the boy and put him on the bed, while he sat in an armchair beside the bed.   
"…" 

  
"You're still a child." 

  
"I think I'm mature enough." 

  
"That's compared to your peers." Carlisle looked at the boy in front of him and tried to calm down as much as possible. "Don't keep it to yourself.-It's better to say it out loud." 

  
"…" 

  
'At first, I thought you had selective amnesia. Because you didn't react like a child who had experienced that kind of thing at all. But soon I realized I was wrong.-You remember what happened that night. But you didn't overreact at all.-Except, of course, that day when Sheriff Chris came.' Carlisle handed Edmund a cup of warm water. 'It surprised me.-Even an adult would be left with a psychological shadow after experiencing something like that. I thought you had overcome it, but obviously you didn't. You've disguised yourself too well, Edmund.' 

  
"I--" 

  
"I hope you can open your heart to me." Carlisle put the empty cup aside and said softly. "If you tell me what you think, I will be very happy."   
"…" 

  
"I will keep it a secret for you." 

  
The boy hesitated for a moment before shifting his gaze away from Carlisle's golden eyes. 

  
"It's not that I don't care about them.-My relationship with my parents is bad, but we're still family." The boy said softly, "I was thinking when the man killed them.-I must kill him, even risking my life." 

  
"But in the end, I didn't do that." 

  
"To be honest, I'm afraid of blood. And I don't want to turn myself into a murderer at all." 

  
"He can go to jail, he can be spurned by everyone, but he has to live. At the very least, it should not be me who ends his life." 

  
"Dad said that life is equally precious. Soldiers and officers, men and women, old people and children, even innocent people and murderers. There should not be such law as 'life for life 'in this world. It is just the selfishness within people's hearts. It was because of this that the law was created. He believes that any wrongdoing can be forgiven as long as there is repentance. " 

  
"I think what Dad said is correct.-Doctor Cullen, what do you think?" The boy blinked his beautiful blue eyes, revealing an expression that was almost begging. Edmund was still a child, so he needed someone to approve of his ideas and actions, or he would not be able to move on. 

  
"You are right." Carlisle smiled faintly. "Your father will be proud of you, Edmund." 

  
"Unfortunately, he doesn't know." The boy smacked his lips with regret. "Why don't you ask me why I'm not crying?" 

  
"Because I knew you would tell me." Carlisle said. He knew that there was no one else he can talk to except him. 

  
"I've read a book that says that the soul of a dead man can't go to heaven if it hears someone crying for him." The boy slightly closed his eyes to cover sadness inside. 

  
"… Do you believe it?" 

  
"I don't believe it." Edmund said. "That's just a reason to be strong." 

  
The boy hugged the soft blanket and played with a thread on it. 

  
"They're not coming back anyway, so why should I continue to be sad? And--I'm afraid I'll never stop crying again.--I hate crying." 

  
"You won't." Carlisle gently touched the boy's head. "You're very strong, really." 

  
"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Edmund hesitated for a moment before finally straightening up and hugging Carlisle's neck. If it had been a few weeks ago, he wouldn't have done it if he had died. "You're such a nice person." 

  
Carlisle laughed. He found it inappropriate. 'Good vampire' sounds better. However, since the boy did not know his true identity, he temporarily accepted this title. 

  
"What are you laughing at?" Edmund stiffened. He thought he was mocked. 

  
"Oh, don't misunderstand." Carlisle put her hand on the back of Edmund's neck and patted him heavily. "I'm just glad you said that to me." 

  
"Really?" It didn't sound like he believed Carlisle's words.

  
"You're not a normal kid." Carlisle continued. 

  
"You're the best old man I've ever seen.-Interest is meddling." Edmund immediately returned it. 

  
Carlisle was amused again. 

  
"If you've done well enough this past two weeks-don't run around and stay in bed-maybe I will consider taking you out for a walk." 

  
"Really?" Edmund immediately raised his head to look at the handsome doctor. He didn't realize that he had agreed to something incredible without paying attention. 

  
"Yes." 

  
"Great! Dude!" The boy raised his hand and patted Carlisle on the shoulder. 

  
"…" 

  
Is it really okay to call a vampire who's over 300 years old "dude"? 


	5. “I Hate Rich People"

The Cullen's residence is situated between two mountains. 

On the east side was a frozen river, on the west side was a pine forest, and on the north and south sides were tall snowy mountains.   
If he didn't believe in Carlisle, Edmund would have thought that he was going to be packed and sold to the North Pole.   
"You live so far away, aren't you afraid that something bad might happen?" 

"That won't happen." Carlisle stretched out his right hand to the button behind the cigarette lighter and raised the window on Edmund's side. "You are still in recuperation. Be careful not to catch a cold." 

"Oh.--Then do you have a TV?" The boys were more skeptical about whether the signal could reach such a remote place. 

"Yes." "But it's now Rosalie and Emmett's exclusive pastime," Carlisle said briefly. "-The rest of our family prefer computers.-It's more convenient, after all." 

"One for each person?" 

"One for each person." 

"What about the car?" 

"Five." Carlisle had no intention of hiding anything. 

"… I hate rich people." 

Carlisle turned to look at the boy and revealed a smile that was charm enough to attract all the female in the town. 

Unfortunately, Edmund was playing around the buttons on the car and didn't pay any attention to his expression. 

"What is this for?" The blue-eyed boy pointed to a rotating button under the car's heating vent. 

"The sunroof.-But I can't let you open it now." 

"Oh." The boy stared at the button for a while before losing interest and turning to look at Carlisle who was driving. 

The two people's eyes met. 

"Don't you even need to look in front of you when you drive, Dr Cullen?" Edmund said expressionlessly. "The snow road is slippery. Be careful." 

"I won't." Even so, Carlisle still consciously turned to look ahead. 

"How come you are that confident? Can I turn down the heating? I'm feeling a little hot." 

"Of course." 

Carlisle stretched out his hand and touch the boy's hand accidentally. 

The man frowned. He knew that his current temperature must be as cold as marble for the boy. 

"Look, don't you think you are wearing little? A trench coat? In Alaska?-I'd better turn the heat up. You're freezing." Edmund grabbed Carlisle's hand and rubbed it back and forth. 

It wasn't until Carlisle's hands were warm that he let go. 

"Thank you. I feel much better now.--Do you like snow very much?" Carlisle noticed that the boy was in a good mood and asked. 

"I like it very much." Edmund leaned comfortably on his seat like a kitten, looking out the window at the rapidly retreating trees. "Before I was eight, I used to play with Peter.-Snowfights, skiing, skating, making snowmen, making ice sculptures …" 

"Peter?" Carlisle, who had privately investigated Edmund's background, asked. Three hundred years of experience has allowed him to skirt all the suspicious questions. (Including the fact that he has always been hypothermic and wore little.-The handsome Dr Cullen is thought to have lived in Northern Greenland. Alaska should be quite warm for him.

"My brother. Three years older than me. In fact, I'm the only one at home who's really related to him. My parents don't have children now. I think the reason they adopted the two of us was probably because of our bloodlines. After all, Peter and I are the only two people in the orphanage who are mixed of Chinese and English. '"He doesn't look much like me," Edmund said, pointing to his cheeks. "Well, his nose is a little stiffer, and he has a lot of freckles on his face." And his eyes are dark brown, and they look like Belgian chocolate that just came out of the oven. We had a fight over who had better eyes. But I always win. " 

Carlisle laughed. "I thought you would use words to make him compromise." 

"Against Peter, I prefer fists.-He's one of those guys who only remember to hit." 

The black sports car left a tunnel and turned into a path on the right. 

"I think we're almost there." 

As soon as he finished speaking, a beautiful three-story villa appeared in the boy's field of vision. 

"Is that your house?" 

"Yes." 

"How cool." Edmund knelt in the passenger seat and stared with envy at the beautiful cottage and the snowy courtyard on its right. 'I think I can understand why you put your house so far away.--A whole wall of glass! You can see the woods from sitting in the living room! Don't worry about being disturbed! That's great!--I'll earn money to build a house like that one day.' 

"This is really a good compliment." Carlisle laughed. 

This wasn't Edmund's first time visiting someone else's house. So when Carlisle asked him if he felt nervous, he gave him a negative answer without hesitation. 

However, when Carlisle parked the sports car in the open space, he realized that he was still a little nervous. 

"Your family--well--they're all here?" The blue-eyed boy stuttered. 

"Yes.--I told them there would be guest today.--I'm sure you'll like them." 

"The point is, will they like me?" --The boy thought. 

"Sit here and don't move." Carlisle turned off the engine and stopped Edmund from opening the door. 

"Why?" 

"I'll carry you down.-unless you want to stay in the hospital." 

"… You always like to threaten me with this, Dr. Cullen." The boy muttered, but he still obediently withdrew his hand that had been placed on the door handle. 

"It's a well-trodden technique" Carlisle smiled, stepped on the snow, opened the passenger door, and picked Edmund up with both hands under his armpits. 

"You've gained a lot of weight, Edmund." 

"… If you think it's heavy, let me down." 

"I'm just stating a fact, not complaining.-Your little weight is not a burden on me at all. Of course, as your attending physician, I'm glad to see that you've finally put on some weight" 

Carlisle lowered his head slightly and looked at the boy with his hands on his shoulders. 

Carlisle has such a straight nose, long eyelashes, thin lips, and his skin was paler than that of Asians, like a very cute cat. 

"The snow is getting heavier." Edmund blinked his eyes. 

Alaska winter snowflakes landed on Carlisle's body in large patches, then were brushed off by two nimble little hands and landed on the ground. 

"Oh, right-you didn't really live in Greenland as they say, did you? Or the North Pole? With the Eskimos?-Hey! Come on, man!" The boy shouted out when he saw that Carlisle was not paying attention for a long time. 

"Before I moved to Alaska, I lived in Canada." He had to admit that he enjoyed the feeling. 

"It sounds great." The boy answered, and then began his wiping.


	6. Warm Receiving from the "Cullens"

  
The snow was falling heavily from the dark clouds overhead, and the pine branches along the road were almost broken.

  
Two fluffy-feathered birds flapped their wings and poked their heads out of their small nest, looking curiously at the two people in the clearing. --No, it should be a man and a vampire. 

  
Edmund did not ask him why he did not come in, so Carlisle pretended to be unaware of it and silently closed his eyes, letting the boy do as he pleased. 

  
Hence, Emmett, who had been waiting beside the entrance, was anxious. 

  
"Hey, Carlisle! It's cold outside, hurry up and come in!" 

  
Edmund was shocked by the sudden sound and his whole body trembled uncontrollably. If Carlisle hadn't held him tightly enough, he would have fallen into the snow. 

"Be careful." Carlisle lifted the boy up and turned to look at Emmett. "Be there in a minute." 

  
Then he lifted his foot and walked towards the door. 

  
"Is he your brother?" Edmund shrank into Carlisle's arms and looked curiously at the man who was standing at the door waving at them. 

  
Emmett looked like a 18-year-old boy, awith short brown hair and golden eyes. 

  
He wore a thin black sweater with his left hand in the pocket of his jeans. 

  
"Oh, he looks so sturdy." The boy slid past Emmett's arms, chest and abdominal muscles and got a bit envious. 

  
"Emmett, my son.-He exercises a lot, so he's quite strong." 

  
"Son? Is he really your son?" The boy repeated with a look of disbelief, "I thought your son should be younger than me. You look so young." 

  
Carlisle laughed and rubbed Edmund's head. 

  
"Hey, is this our little guest? Hello, I'm Emmett." The big boy with brown curly hair grinned happily. 

  
"Edmund Pace." The boy's gaze wandered on Emmett's muscles again. "Nice to meet you." 

  
"Me too!" Emmett winked at him. 

  
They walked through the corridor into a medieval living room. 

  
"Hey, Carlisle, you're finally back! Is this Edmund?" A petite black-haired girl rushed over with a brisk pace and looked at the boy beside Carlisle with a curious expression. 

  
Carlisle smiled and nodded. 

  
"Hello, I'm Edmund." Edmund blinked his eyes and began to look at the people in the room one by one. 

  
"Let me introduce you." Carlisle put her hand on Edmund's shoulder and showed him her family one by one. Edward Cullen, my youngest son. Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. They're Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale. Emmett Cullen, you've met him. He's Edward and Alice's brother. --This is my wife, Esme, who has always wanted to see you. " 

  
Esme had long curly brown hair and a heart-shaped face. When Carlisle spoke of her, she gave Edmund a rather charming smile and nodded. 

  
The boy stiffened for a moment before blushing unconsciously. 

  
The seven people in the room are all very beautiful. --Beautiful beyond his imagination. 

  
Of course, if they had anything in common, it was their eyes. --It's all honey gold. 

  
"Dude, you guys are so beautiful" 

  
"You call Carlisle "Dude"? Edward, who looked the youngest, laughed loudly. It was as if this was the funniest joke he had ever heard in his life. 

  
Alice grinned and giggled. It could be seen that she liked this straightforward little fellow. 

  
"Yes, we are good friends." The boy patted Carlisle on the shoulder.

  
This time, even Edward laughed. 

  
Carlisle was right. His family was very enthusiastic. 

  
Well, maybe he's overzealous. 

  
The three boys held him, playing card games, but Edward won almost every time. 

  
"Cheating, Edward! You peeked at my card!" Emmett has lost 20 times. It was hard to imagine that he would not erupt until now. 

  
"Have you any evidence?" Edward smiled maliciously. 

  
"… We'll see." 

  
"Haha! I'll wait!" Emmett certainly could not expose Edmund's talent of reading minds in front of Edmund, so Edward felt very happy to see his brother take a beating. 

  
Compared to them, the blonde Jasper looked much more steady. 

  
They played all kinds of tricks until-- 

  
"Alright, everyone! You've had our little guest for long enough. It's time for you to give him to us." Alice jumped down the stairs and landed very lightly on the white stall. 

  
Edmund heaved a sigh of relief. If he lost any more games, he might jump up and beat Edward in anger and embarrassment. 

  
Edward laughed strangely at the boy's thoughts and blinked at Edmund. 

  
"Come on, Ed. Follow us upstairs. Let them do the cleaning." Alice picked up Edmund, who was helping to shuffle the cards. 

  
This room is very special. 

  
There was no windows, no furniture, only a big mirror on the wall opposite the door. 

  
However, when Alice pushed it away with a handle on the wall, he realized that this should be Cullen's fitting room. 

  
Wait. 

  
Why did she bring him to the fitting room? 

  
"Ed, what color do you like?" Alice said half a minute later. 

  
"Blue and yes, gold." Seeing Alice's golden eyes, the boy added. 

  
"Oh! Of course! Just as I thought! They'll make you look beautiful! Come on! Try this one!" Like a magic trick, Alice took out a beautiful windbreaker from the cabinet beside her. 

  
Edmund swore that if Esme hadn't opened the door and told them to go downstairs for dinner, he would have definitely died at Alice's hands. 


	7. Carlisle's Planning

  
This lunch was like a torture to Edmund. 

  
Because apart from Carlisle, who was busy making phone calls, the Cullen family sat neatly at the dining table, staring at Edmund as he put the spaghetti in his mouth with a fork. 

  
This is awkward. 

  
"Well--there's something on my face?" The boy put down his fork and touched his cheek. 

  
"Oh, forgive them." Esme smiled and touched Edmund's head. "It's been a long time since any guest has come. They think it is something new. And--we all love children." 

  
"I'm not a child anymore …" Edmund muttered. 

  
"Children usually think that way." Edward laughed. 

  
"Aren't you the same? The only child in the family who is still underage? That's why you bullied me". Edmund sounded miffed.

  
"…" 

Just because Edward is 17 doesn't mean he's actually 17. In fact, he's the oldest in the family except for Carlisle. 

  
Of course, Edward would not say that. 

  
Alice, who was sitting opposite to Edmund, smiled softly, then went over and said something to Jasper, and the two of them looked at Edward, who was somewhat angry. 

  
"Little Edmund, can you call me 'sister '?" 

  
Edward's lips twitched when he heard Alice's thoughts. 

  
After dinner, the vampires entered their rooms, so Edmund took time to find his "dude" Carlisle. 

  
Dr. Cullen, who looked like an angel at all times, was leaning against his black couch and reading an article about unicellular syndrome. 

  
The view was simply too dazzling. 

He looks so perfect.

Edmund wiped his face, then walked into the room. 

  
"Did you have fun?" Carlisle moved the book away and looked at the boy as he looked at his study. 

  
"Very happy. I like your family very much." Edmund pointed at the couch beneath Carlisle. "Hey, man! You can play Michael with one more pair of wings." 

  
"What if I don't add it? What can I do?" 

  
"An old man who has nothing to do at home after retirement." 

  
"…" 

  
Carlisle smiled helplessly and got up to pick up the boy and put him on his lap. 

  
"I'm not a child anymore." Edmund re-emphasized this "fact" to Carlisle. "Don't hug me like this." 

  
"Alright." Carlisle answered with a smile. 

  
"Alright … I knew this kind of protest was useless." Edmund rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

  
"I'm glad you've finally realized this." The man answered elegantly. 

  
"…" 

  
"Do you still feel hurt anymore?" 

  
"It doesn't hurt much anymore.Most of the time I can ignore them." Edmund scratched his pretty short black hair lazily and yawned on Carlisle's shoulder. 

  
"Are you tired?" 

  
"Yes. A little." The boy began to rub his eyes that were almost unable to open. Finally, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

  
Well, it was the first time in his life that Carlisle had been completely ignored by a human as a vampire. 

  
One must know that humans have the instinct to stay far away from wild beasts. 

  
This was also why the female nurses were attracted by Carlisle very much, but very few would choose to be alone with him. The human instinct is always telling them to stay away from vampires. 

  
But this boy … 

  
Wasn't he really afraid of being bitten when he slept so soundly on a vampire's body? 

  
Well, maybe. 

  
A gentle breeze blew the aura of dirt through the open window, blowing up the boy's slightly long bangs.

  
Carlisle lowered his head and put the tip of his nose against the boy's hair. It smells good. 

  
The vampire instinct allowed Carlisle to imagine himself stabbing his fangs into the boy's neck. Yes, the boy's blood must taste very delicious. 

  
However, he stopped this thinking immediately. 

  
Of course he wouldn't do that. 

  
Apart from vowing not to suck blood, he didn't want to see the child suffer. 

  
This is how the singer feels about the singer. --One Wants to destroy, but don't want the other to get hurt. 

  
Carlisle had been single for more than 300 years of her life. Esme was his nominal wife, but she was actually his sister. 

  
He had always wanted to find a partner of his own. --A singer. 

  
But when he met his singer, he was still a child. 

  
Edmund's too young. 

  
Even with his astonishing maturity, he was still a child who could only reach Carlisle's waist. 

  
At least until he reaches adulthood. 

  
Carlisle told herself. 

  
He has plenty of time to wait. 

  
And-- 

Children always grow fast. 

  
Carlisle stood up and held the child in his arms tightly with a coat on the back of his chair. Then, he laid down and closed his eyes to think about what he should do to protect the child and keep him from knowing the Cullen's family's secrets.  
First and foremost, he should reduce the number of times he takes boys home. 

  
Other family members, especially Jasper, who had only recently begun to be vegetarian, still yearned for human blood. 

  
So Carlisle can't adopt Edmund for now. It was a wise decision, not only for the boy's safety but also for his family. 

  
And then the second point-- 

  
"Carlisle." 

  
The blonde man suddenly opened his eyes to look at Edward who had suddenly appeared at the door. 

  
"What's up, Edward?" Carlisle asked knowingly. He knew Edward must have heard what he was thinking. 

  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Edward looked at the boy who was asleep in Carlisle's arms, not surprised at all. 

  
"Of course." Carlisle stood up steadily and gently placed Edmund in his arms on the couch, "Let's go outside?" 

  
"I agree." Edward laughed. "He dreamed that he was fighting with Emmett." 

  
" Not a good choice." Carlisle smiled. 

  
The next second, the two of them disappeared from the room at the same time. 


	8. A Group of Unexpected Visitors

Edmund swore that that day at Cullen's was one of the most interesting holidays of his life. 

Esme's cooking is astonishingly good. If Carlisle hadn't allowed him to eat too much greasy food, he would have eaten all the delicious fried chicken. 

  
And the boys at home-Edward, Emmett, and Jasper-always liked to talk with him. Especially Edward, who had as much knowledge as a university professor. But when Edmund showed him his admiration, Edward winked mischievously at him. 

  
"Carlisle knows at least three times as much as I do." 

  
Well, as expected, Carlisle being the head of the family is not without a reason. 

  
And, of course, Alice and Rosalie. Edmund liked them, too. 

  
Alice always liked to sit beside him and read his fortune with tarot cards, making him laugh. In fact, she could see the future without relying on tarot cards. But currently Edmund didn't know anything about it. 

  
Rosalie was much quieter than the people in the room. Most of the time she sat beside Emmett with her arms crossed, giving out an aura of "outsiders not welcome." Edmund took a few glances at her and found that she would immediately turn her gaze away whenever he turned to look at her. 

  
At first, the boy thought he was disliked by the perfect blonde beauty, but Carlisle secretly told him that Rosalie liked children very much. 

  
So why didn't Rosallie talk to him? Edmund was puzzled. 

  
"I guess Dr. Cullen will also adopt you." Annie looked enviously at the blue-eyed boy on the small table. 'Oh, of course, I mean, he seems to like you very much.'-You know, Dr. Cullen had never been so considerate to a patient before. ' 

  
Edmund raised his head. "Is that so? I thought he treated all his patients like this." 

  
"Oh, I think you're special to him.-Didn't Dr. Cullen take you to his house the other day?" 

  
"Yes."   
"See, I told you.-I've worked with him for a while, but I still don't know where his family lives.-Where did this beautiful book come from?" Annie asked curiously as she pointed at the little blue book that was specially designed for Edmund to paint. 

  
"Dr. Cullen gave it to me.-He thought that if I put all my energy into painting, I won't have time to sneak out." 

  
"So considerate." Annie sighed. 

  
"I don't think that's considerate at all." Edmund put down the pen in his hand dejectedly, "Doctor Cullen assigned me some homework." 

  
"Homework?" 

  
'He asked me to write something every day or I'm not allowed to leave the ward.'-It reminded me of Professor Kirk at school.-Every time I didn't do my homework, he would lock me in his office with a pile of boring dictionaries.-'Don't go home until you are done with your homework, Mr. Pace!!!' and shut the door. 

  
Annie smiled. "Oh, dear, I've finally found the childishness in you."-My little Danny doesn't like to do his homework either. " 

  
"Yeah.-No one likes homework." The boypicked up his pen again to write and draw on the book. 

  
The morning passed quickly for Edmund by his drawing.

  
Around four o'clock in the afternoon, Carlisle opened the door to the ward. 

  
"Good afternoon, boy." 

  
"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen." 

"I think you'll be happy.-Your classmates have come to see you." 

  
As soon as he finished speaking, several tiny heads of different colors appeared behind Carlisle. 

  
"Hey! Edmund! Long time no see!" 

  
"Susan? Sophia? Mary?" The boy was dumbfounded as he watched the three girls in the class wave at him bashfully. He admitted that recently he had been thinking about how to sneak out and neglect his classmates at school. 

  
"We--well--heard about you--wanted to see you earlier, but--Carlisle said that you hadn't recovered, so we put it off till now.--You're not angry, are you?" 

  
"No." Edmund blinked. He was sure he had just heard Susan calling his attending doctor Carlisle. Do they know Carlisle well? I've never heard Carlisle mentioning it before. 

  
He looked at Carlisle. The latter chuckled and did not explain, saying "Call me if you need anything", and then left. 

  
'Oh, you're lucky, Edmund.-Dad says Carlisle is the best doctor in town.I forgot to tell you, my dad works in this hospital too.-He's a dermatologist.' Susan turned her head to look in the direction where Carlisle had left. Her desire to be with Carlisle was beyond her word. It was as if she wished she could break her leg as soon as she left the house and be hospitalized for Carlisle's treatment. 

  
"I know … it's my honor." Edmund covered his face. He now knew why the three girls, who were not usually play along with him, had come to see him. 

  
Honestly, is Esme really not worried about her husband cheating on her? 

  
Oh, okay. Edmund knew he was overthinking.

  
This kind of thing would probably never happen.   
Dr. Cullen would never do that. Edmund was so sure about it. Even he himself did not know why he was so sure about it. 

  
"Oh, by the way, Edmund.-We brought you something." Sophia blinked her eyes and signaled Mary to unzip her schoolbag. 

  
Then, a thick stack of books appeared. 

  
"… Thank you." The boy twitched, trying to make his smile less awkward, "I'm sorry to trouble you." 

  
"Oh, you're welcome, Edmund." The girl said enthusiastically. 

  
"…" 

  
If he could turn back the clock, he would definitely sleep a little longer this afternoon. At least don't let the three girls know they're awake. 

  
But apparently, there was no turning back.


	9. Edmund Got Angry

Susan, Mary and Sophia stayed in Edmund's ward for two hours. --For Edmund, this was all torture. 

  
"Edmund can stand the gossip between the girls. Edmund finally realized how bitter it was for a man to say those words. 

  
The three girls whispered to each other, and the topic is always about the dazzling Dr. Cullen, and in the end, they seemed to have completely ignored Edmund.

  
Therefore, the blue-eyed boy, who was unable to leave because he was doing an intravenous drip, could only listen to their nonnutritious conversation with a poker face. 

  
"OMG, that Dr. Cullen is so handsome!" 

  
"He should become a superstar instead of an unknown surgeon!" 

  
"Didn't you just see his smile?-It was as dazzling as the sunshine of Hawaii!" 

  
"Oh, I wonder if he likes girls like me …" 

  
"Stop dreaming, Mary. Doctor Cullen is married. And even if he likes you, he will become old when you grow up." 

  
"How old can he be!-I just like mature, gentle, and intelligent men." 

  
"Come on! You're young enough to be his daughter!" 

  
"Daughter is not bad either! Hey, do you think Dr. Cullen will adopt me if I lose my parents as Edmund did?" 

  
"Absolutely impossible." 

  
'"But I'm really jealous of Edmund. He has no parents. He could do whatever he wants! -Oh, when it comes to daughters... why don't you say Dr. Cullen --don't have have a child to his own?" 

  
"… That's right. Why didn't he give birth to one himself?" 

  
"Could it be because of' his physical inability '?" Susan had a puzzled face. "I heard my sister say that if you want to have a baby, you have to be "physically strong." 

  
"What do you mean? " 

  
"I don't know the theory behind it. She won't tell me what it means exactly …" 

  
"Then what are you talking about!--Edmund, your biology is good. Do you know what that means?" 

  
"I know." The boy said casually. He was very displeased with the girl's tone of voice now, so he didn't seem to be very positive in answering the questions. 

  
"Can you tell us?" 

  
"… Google it on your computer." 

  
"Then we'll have to wait till we get home!-hurry up and tell us, please!" 

  
"No." Edmund had a headache. He snuggled into the soft blanket and pointed at the door of the ward. "It's getting late. Can you hurry home? I'm so tired of you.-Dr. Cullen is busy that he doesn't have time to drive you home. Leave as soon as the town is safe." 

  
Hearing this, the faces of the girls instantly changed. 

  
"Edmund Pace.-We came to see you." Susan looks a little unhappy. 

  
"You came here specifically to see Dr. Cullen, right?" 

  
"You--"   
Edmund suddenly sat up from his bed with his left hand still pointing at the door. The blue eyes are filled with anger, causing others' heart trembling.

  
"Hey! Don't you know how to be grateful--" 

  
"I'm sorry, I don't know."-"Selfish," "stubborn," "stupid," "ungrateful," That's who I am. " 

  
Suddenly they felt the atmosphere grow tense. The three girls shut their mouths and stood there stiffly, forgetting to breathe.   
The blue-eyed boy did nothing. He just sat there quietly but makes it impossible for anyone to breathe. 

  
"Get out of here and go home.-Don't make me repeat myself." 

  
The ward became very quiet for a moment. 

  
Edmund rubbed his cheeks and, somewhat irritably, grabbed the pillow and threw it hard on the cabinet in the corner. An ugly vase wobbled and finally fell to the ground with a heavy sound, the vase broken into pieces.

  
He stared blankly at the pillow at the top of the cabinet and the debris on the floor, his heart filled with guilt. 

  
After all, the things here did not belong to him, and he did not have the right to destroy them. 

  
"Oh, what happened to the kids these days!" Edmund cursed softly, not knowing whether he was talking about the girls or himself.   
The boy slowly climbed out of bed and prepared to squat down at the corner to tidy up the tiles on the floor. 

  
But-- 

  
He's still on his drip.

  
If Carlisle found out that he had secretly pulled out the needle, there would definitely be three days of confinement. 

  
"Alright!--I don't care!" Edmund lay down heavily and covered his head with a quilt. He admitted that he was angry. But what he was angry about was not the noises of the girls, their disregard for him, or their thoughts of Carlisle. 

  
He was just angry that the girl told him that she admired him in a frivolous way. 

  
What was there to be envious of? 

  
Losing one's parents is something to celebrate? 

  
The girls had something that Edmund had lost, but they didn't know how to cherish it at all. 

  
Edmund had always wanted to have a family of his own when he was in the orphanage. He felt that what he wanted was not too much. --A responsible father, a gentle mother, and brother Peter, the four of them had been happy together, and even though the family was poor, they could only live on corn noodles and dandelion soup every day. 

  
As long as he had his family with him, that would be enough. 

  
That's why he's so jealous of the Cullen family. 

  
Although his adoptive parents were not as good to him as he expected, they could at least be called family. But now? 

  
Mom and dad are dead. Peter is missing. The so-called "family" had been cut into pieces like a mirror on the ground, and there was no way to put it back together. 

  
He was sad, but he didn't dare to cry. He wasn't sure if he still had the right to let the emotions out. 

  
He can't cry.

  
He told himself again and again. He couldn't cry even if he was tormented by nightmares and on the verge of collapse. 

  
He can't live his life on the sympathy of others. 

  
The world is cruel. Growing up in an orphanage taught him that.

  
If he wasn't strong enough, he would be trampled on by others and would never be able to become strong.


	10. Finally Discharged from the Hospital

  
When Annie pushed open the ward door at the dinner time, she couldn't help but be shocked by the scene in front of her. 

  
"Oh! For God's sake! What exactly happened here?! Edmund!-They bullied you?!" The female nurse rushed over with a worried expression, wanting to pull away the quilt covering the boy's face. 

  
"Annie." 

  
"Doctor Cullen." The nurse immediately turned to see the handsome surgeon who was standing at the door. 

  
"I'll take care of this. Could you please take care of Mr. Thomas in ward 309?" 

  
"Oh, of course.--Yes, that's right.--Edmund, this boy always listens to you." The female nurse looked back at the boy on the bed and finally closed the door and left. 

  
Right now, only Carlisle and the boy who was pretending to be asleep were in the room. 

  
Edmund carefully adjusted his breathing as he pricked up his ears and listened carefully to Carlisle's movements. 

  
To his surprise, Carlisle did not walk in his direction. Instead, he picked up the trash can and broom and swept all the debris on the ground. 

  
Then, the sound of footsteps approached the boy's direction. 

  
Edmund closed his eyes and clenched his left hand into a fist, forcing himself not to make a sound. 

  
Carlisle sighed. From the moment he stepped into the ward, he knew that the boy was pretending to be asleep. 

That means Edmund doesn't want to talk to anyone right now. So the considerate Dr. Cullen chose to do as Edmund wished. 

From the pillows on the cabinet and the debris on the ground, it could be seen that Edmund seemed to be in a bad mood with the girls. So the little boy used his pillow to vent his anger when the room was empty. That's not what Carlisle wanted to see. 

  
He had originally thought that children would be happier when they were together. But now he found himself wrong. This made him feel a little regretful. Because he didn't want to make the child sad . 

  
Carlisle dusted off the pillow and put it where it was, then picked up the boy who was pretending to be asleep and put him comfortably on it. 

  
"Remember to eat.-Good night, Edmund." The blonde man gently patted the bulging quilt, then closed the door and left. 

  
It wasn't until Carlisle was far away that the boy buried under the quilt slowly revealed his head. 

He looked blankly at the clean floor, then at the pillows and the steaming meals on the bedside table-- 

  
Tears suddenly flowed out uncontrollably. 

  
It was like a child falling in front of everyone. If the people around him were laughing at him, no matter how much his body hurt, the child would not choose to cry. However, if someone was willing to comfort him gently, he would feel very wronged. No matter how much he endured it, he would not stop crying. 

  
When he thought that he had lost everything, fate brought him to Carlisle. 

  
This was a blessing in disguise. 

  
Edmund did well in the hospital for the rest of his life. It gave nurse Annie the illusion that she was a completely different person. 

  
Edmund used to lose his temper as long as he didn't go out for a day, threatening to make the nurses take him out on a hunger strike. 

  
But during this period of time, he was simply too obedient. 

  
Get up on time, eat on time, go to bed on time. He didn't even ask them to let him out for fresh air. 

  
That's not normal. Absolutely abnormal. 

  
Annie wanted to ask a few times, but she was stopped by Edmund's beautiful pure gold eyes. It is a sin to force such a child. 

  
Actually, it was not complicated at all. The boy behaved so well because he realized that Carlisle was the only one who could make him feel "wronged". Edmund liked Carlisle because he could feel that he was actually loved by this person. 

  
Edmund knew he couldn't stay in the hospital forever, so he wanted to make a good impression on Carlisle for the rest of the few days. 

  
Carlisle knew all of this. So he freed up more time to accompany the boy. Reading, chatting, walking, and even going out for a ride in his car.

  
For the first time in his life, Edmund wished he could stay in the hospital forever. 

  
But that's impossible. 

  
Finally, on a sunny day, Edmund returned to his long-lost home with his clothes and gifts from the nurses. 

  
To the boy's surprise, the house, which had been empty for more than two months, had been renovated. 

  
Wallpapers, curtains and floor lights have all been replaced, The bloodstains on the ground were cleaned. A new leather sofa replaced the armchair with cotton wool cut by sharp blades. There was a neat pile of black-brown firewood by the fireplace. There was also a beautiful tea set on the coffee table. Even the broken fancy glass was covered in the original model. 

  
Edmund was stunned for a moment, then threw down the item in his hand and ran to the second floor. 

  
As he had expected, the second floor had also been renovated. 

  
His parents' room was converted into a study room. The walls were converted into mosaic bookshelves filled with books of all sizes. 

  
And his room had changed even more. 

  
The wallpaper was a comfortable light blue with retro golden lines. His and Peter's double shelf beds had been removed and replaced by a Nordic-style dark blue four-poster bed next to the floating window. Beside the bed was a bedside cabinet of the same color, with a desk lamp designed to look like a fighter jet. The original two-person desk was changed to a single-person one with a few shiny apples washed on it. 

  
Wait, what the hell is going on? 

  
Edmund felt as if he had been struck by lightning. Could it be that the room has been sold to someone else? 


	11. A Meet Cute

Thinking of this, the boy quickly ran downstairs and unexpectedly called the house agent. 

  
The final answer was that the house still belonged to the Pace family. 

  
This was unbelievable. Who was so kind as to help him decorate the room? 

  
Edmund couldn't figure it out. He was an orphan from a welfare institution, and his adoptive parents had no good relatives. Who would do such a thing? 

  
In the end, the boy chose to ask his neighbor. However, he did not have much hope. This was the sparsely populated state of Alaska, and there was a long distance away from his closest neighbor's house. Therefore, the chances of someone being seen entering or leaving the room would be even lower. 

  
At dusk Edmund returned home. He questioned his neighbors, the town patrol, and even the truck rental company, but still got nothing. 

  
The kind-hearted man seemed to have made up his mind not to let the boy find out about him. After a fruitless investigation, Edmund gave up. 

  
Edmund strolled around his new house curiously for a long time until his stomach began to growl and he realized that he should have finished dinner two hours ago. 

  
"I'll have to do everything myself in the future.-Anyway, I'll have to buy something to eat first." Edmund muttered and took out a red scarf, blue gloves, and a white plush hat from his wardrobe to equip himself well before leaving the house. 

  
Because the sun had already set, the surrounding temperature began to drop rapidly. The half-melted ice once again solidified and hung next to a string of flashing neon lights. 

  
The blue-eyed boy was holding a green shopping basket and staring at the tomato sauce at the top of the shelf. Is it really necessary to design the shelves so high? Even if he jumped up, he wouldn't be able to get it. Do you really need help? 

  
At this moment, a bottle of ketchup landed in his basket. 

  
"Edward?" The boy's eyes widened. He had never expected to see Edward Cullen here. 

  
"Good evening, boy." Edward smiled at him. "What a coincidence, you came shopping too?" 

"I'm here to buy some food." Edmund shook the basket in his hand at him. "What about you?" 

  
'Some daily necessities, Esme sent me.-Oh, I suppose we can talk as we go, can't we?-I heard Carlisle say you were discharged.' Edward led the boys through the shelves one by one to help him get everything ready. 

  
"Oh, yes." 

  
Actually, he would rather stay in the hospital for a while longer. 

  
Edward laughed again, because he heard the boy's thoughts. He bet it was because of Carlisle. 

  
"You look pretty good." 

  
"Thank you, Edward.-Oh, and cooking oil, I forgot." 

  
Edward took a bright-looking barrel of cooking oil from the shelf and put it in his basket. "This one's a little heavy. Let me hold it for you first.-What else?" 

  
"Thank you. Well--and onions and black pepper." 

  
"I guess you want a steak tonight." 

  
"You've always had accurate guess." 

  
"How about another bowl of fruit salad?" 

  
"There are too many things, I can't carry them back." 

  
"It doesn't matter. I have a car. I can take you back." Edward put bunches of grapes, grapefruit, a quarter of a cantaloupe and some scarlet cherries in the basket. 

  
"… When did you get your driver's license?" 

  
"Not long ago." Edward casually picked out the best salad dressing written in Spanish and put it in the boys' basket. "My family can drive, so of course I have to drive."--so Carlisle gave me a Volvo for my birthday. 

  
"A car? As a gift?-That's great!" The boy said. 

  
Edward blinked. He found the boy's thoughts very special. 

  
If it was an ordinary boy, when he heard that someone else got a car as a gift, he would feel envious or jealous, but Edmund's thoughts made him completely unable to understand. It seems that he himself doesn't like cars very much. 

  
"You don't like cars?" Edward knew he was wrong the moment he said that. 

  
"I don't like cars? How come?" The boy narrowed his bright blue eyes. "I dream of owning a sports car of my own." 

  
"What brand?" 

  
"Chevrolet, Bumblebee." 

  
"You must be a Transformers fan." 

"Haha, yes!" 

  
With Edward's help, the boy did not take long to buy everything on the list. Then, in almost the blink of an eye, he stood at his own entrance to his house. 

  
"Great, I should probably get going." 

  
"Thank you for helping me shopping today. Be careful on the way.-Remember to say hello to your family for me." 

  
"I won't forget." Edward laughed, waved his hand and drove his sports car around the corner. 

  
"Well … I always feel like I've forgotten something.-What exactly is it?" Edmund closed the door and stood in the hall with his chin resting on his hand, thinking for a moment. Then, he decisively gave up and began to pack up the things he had bought.   
Five minutes later-- 

  
"Ah … my cooking oil!!!" 

  
He left the cooking oil on Edward's Volvo. 


	12. Danger Coming

  
Apparently Edmund had only two choices. 

  
First, he didn't have Edward's phone number, so he could only call Carlisle, ask him to call Edward, and then return the oil. 

  
Second, go to the supermarket again. 

  
The poor boy cupped his head and thought for a moment before deciding to choose the latter. It's just a bucket of oil. There's no need to be so panicked. He's caused enough trouble for Carlisle. 

  
But when Edmund stood in front of the supermarket again, he found tragically that the supermarket was closed. 

Bad luck. 

  
The boy put his hands in the pockets of his down jacket and sighed before slowly walking home. 

  
Sure enough, he wasn't used to living alone. In the past, he didn't have to worry about food, clothing, shelter, and other trivial matters. Basically, it was Mrs. Pace and Peter who were helping him. 

  
"It's just the beginning.-Take your time, it'll get better." Edmund murmured, crossing the sidewalk in an attempt to take a shortcut home. 

  
"Alice? Darling, what did you see?" Jasper blinked his eyes and looked at the black-haired girl in his arms with a spoiled smile. 

  
But in the next second, Jasper pursed his lips and became exceptionally serious. Because he could feel Alice's change of mood. 

  
Anxious? Anger? Maybe a little scared? 

  
"Alice?" 

  
"Oh, my God! Edmund is in danger!-we have to tell Carlisle about it right away!" Alice jumped up and ran to Carlisle's room with Jasper's hand. 

  
The vampires ran like a gust of wind. It just took 2 seconds for Alice and Jasper to appear in Carlisle's study. 

"What's the matter?" Carlisle turned his gaze away from the case of a heart attack patient. "What happened?" 

  
"I saw a few men, well, they were robbers." Alice grabbed her clothes and forced herself not to think of the boy lying in a pool of blood. 'They killed Edmund--because he refused to give them money.' 

  
It was rasping Carlisle's nerves. 

  
With a "ka ba" sound, the black pen in his hand was forcefully broken into two pieces. Blue and black ink splashed out of the ink and stained the desk, paper, and Carlisle's hands. 

  
However, his focus was clearly not there. 

  
"When will this happen?" 

  
"About half past eight, in some dark alley in town.-I'm not very familiar with town, and I can't tell the location exactly." 

  
"It's half past seven. We still have time.-Calm down, Carlisle." Jasper said, "We can stop it." 

  
"I know." Carlisle jumped up from his chair, ignoring the pen rolling down the white carpet. "Jasper, can you call Edward? He shouldn't be far from town by now." 

  
Jasper nodded and immediately turned to leave. 

  
'Alice, call Edmund. Tell him I'm at his door if he answers the phone. Tell him to go home quickly.' 

  
"Of course.-Don't worry, Carlisle. He'll be fine." 

  
"Thank you, Alice." 

  
Edward turned around and drove back to town as soon as he got a call from Jasper. 

  
At this moment, he was tracking the boy's scent while examining the brains of the people around him, wanting to see a beautiful boy with black hair and blue pupils in their minds. 

  
The town wasn't very big, but Edward circled it almost three times without finding Edmund. There were times when he could smell the boy's scent, but when he caught up to him halfway, he discovered that the boy's scent had disappeared at an alley entrance. 

  
This was too strange. The boy seemed to have vanished from the world. 

  
So he took out his phone and called Alice, telling her that he hadn't found the boy. Alice answered that no one answered her phone and that she couldn't see Edmund anymore. 

  
This made Edward rather anxious. When Alice could not see a human, this lead to one thing: that person was dead. 

  
"Did you tell Carlisle?" 

  
"Not yet.--It'll kill him." 

  
"Don't tell him yet, I'll look for him again.-If something really happened to Edmund, there's no way he won't bleed at all." 

  
However, the situation is rather worrying.

  
Half an hour later, he met Carlisle. 

  
"Edward.--Did you find it?" 

  
Edward could only helplessly shake his head, "I've driven around the town for more than 10 times, but I can't find him." 

Carlisle frowned, his expression serious and frightening. 

  
"He'll be fine, Carlisle." Edward saw the scene that unconsciously appeared in Carlisle's mind, so he could also feel his panic and fear. However, apart from comforting him, he could do nothing else. 

  
Heavy snow drifted down from the sky, falling on the ground that was already beginning to freeze. Soon, the road was covered. The church bell in the small town rang from afar. It struck nine times. 

  
As soon as the bell stopped, the door of the only fast food restaurant on the roadside was pushed open. 

  
"The food was served so slowly.--But it tastes good." 

  
A little boy in a white hat walked out of the fast food restaurant quickly. He had just had a good meal in the shop, so he was in a cheerful mood. 

  
As for the cooking oil … I'll buy it after school tomorrow. The barrel of oil he left on Volvo should be given to the Cullen family as a present. After all, he had given Carlisle quite a bit of trouble when he was hospitalized. 

  
As he turned the corner of the street, the boy inadvertently glanced at the two tall figures on the roadside. 

  
His beautiful blue eyes lit up-- 

  
"Hey!!! Dr. Cullen!!! Edward!!" Edmund waved his hand at the two of them, then quickly jumped down the stairs and ran across the road. 

  
At the same time, the boy heard a strange sound. 

  
It was a sharp brake squeals. --And it's incredibly loud. 


	13. I know it is a bit cliche lol

The boy did not know how to describe how he felt at this moment. 

  
In fact, his brain has been shocked by this sudden situation and he lost the ability to think. 

  
He just stared at the dark blue truck with its tires locked flying towards him. 

  
Edmund's heart was beating fast. 

  
He was sure that in the next second, he would be knocked back dozens of meters by that damn speeding truck, and then his spine would be shattered by the black tire that was almost half his height, and his brain would splatter. 

  
He saw this scene in Final Destination. However, he never thought that it would happen to him one day. 

  
But he was destined not to encounter such a thing. 

  
Because on the other side of the road stood two vampires, both surnamed Cullen. 

  
Just as Edmund was waiting for his death with his eyes wide open, he felt that he was being hugged tightly. Carlisle rushed over from the other side of the road, and the force of the impact caused the two of them to dodge the truck and roll a few times into the snow by the side of the road. 

  
The out-of-control truck roared like crazy and drove straight across the street. 

  
"Edmund!" 

  
The boy heard Carlisle calling his name in his ear in a voice so anxious that it was almost crazy. 

"Edmund? Are you all right? " 

  
He wanted to open his eyes and tell Carlisle that he was fine. However, all the muscles in his body seemed to have lost control, and he was almost unable to move at all. He could only lie in Carlisle's arms with his eyes shut and tremble.   
"Edmund?" 

  
"He's fine.-I think he's just scared." Edward, who had rushed over at some unknown time, reached out and patted Carlisle, who was still nervous. 

  
The boy sobbed and reached out with a pair of pale hands to grab Carlisle's clothes, burying his head in the Carlisle's scarf. 

  
"Well, don't be afraid.--You're fine now with me." Carlisle hugged the boy tightly and comforted him softly, "But I have to remind you to be more careful when crossing the road in the future."-I don't always look at you from the other side of the road. " 

  
The boy rubbed Carlisle's scarf like a begging kitten, then looked up at Carlisle's face as if he suddenly found something unusual. 

  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt-what's wrong with your eyes?" 

Then the two vampires were stunned at the same time. 

  
Edward looked at Carlisle. Carlisle's golden eyes had somehow turned black like the night sky. 

  
Oops, the boy found them out.

  
Edward pricked up his ears to hear what Edmund was thinking. But to his surprise, he could only hear Carlisle's voice. 

  
The boy couldn't have thought of nothing. His bright blue eyes were about to shine. 

  
Only then did Edward realize how important a point he had overlooked. He could not smell anything from the boy, as if there was a large glass cover covering Edmund's whole body. No wonder he and Carlisle searched the entire town and couldn't find him.

  
This was simply too unusual. --This human boy can actually dodge the vampire's pursuit? 

  
"I'm fine." Carlisle said. 

  
"But aren't you going to explain your eyes, Doctor Cullen?" The boy put his hands on Carlisle's shoulders and looked at the handsome surgeon with a curious expression. "Have you ever been bitten by a genetically spider? Or are there some mutated genes in your body? Are you acquaintance with Albus Dumbledore?" 

  
Edward burst into laughter. 

  
"Your have a wild imagination." Carlisle was amused. 

  
"I think I still have the curiosity and imagination of a child." The boy widened his beautiful blue eyes. "tell me, Dr. Cullen.-why they turned black?" 

  
"Actually, this is the type of contact lenses I wear." Said Carlisle, smiling. 'Alice bought it for me.-He thinks I'm also good at black lenses.' 

  
'Well--I think Alice is right.' The boy looked a little disappointed, but he neared Carlisle's face curiously. Perhaps, in his opinion, he would be happy if Carlisle said he knew Dumbledore. "Gold and black.-Both colors are beautiful." 

  
"Thank you, Edmund." 

  
"I think I should be the one to say 'thank you ', Dr. Cullen." 

  
"If it weren't you, I would have turned into meat sauce by now." 

  
Edward's eyes widened. Suddenly he could hear the boy's thoughts again.

Alright, maybe it's my turn to ask questions now." Carlisle brushed off the snowflakes on the boy's hat. "Why are you walking alone in the street so late at night?" 

  
"Oh, yes.-I left the oil in Edward's car. So I'm going to the supermarket again, but-it's closed." The boy said awkwardly, "I was going to take a shortcut home early and eat some fruit and go to bed. -but when I got to the intersection, I felt something was wrong about the shortcut. " 

  
"What's wrong?" 

  
"I just feel that the alley is dark and dangerous.-I don't know why, but I don't want to walk alone on that road." 

  
Edward looked at Carlisle, and he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. 

  
'And then I found a new restaurant here, and, uh,it's still open.--So I went in for a meal. And I met you when I came out.' 

  
"You're so lucky." Carlisle put his hand on the back of the boy's head and pulled his hat down for him. 'Listen, Edmund.-It's not safe at night. Promise me you won't go out so late again.' 

  
"Oh. Okay." The boy was obviously a little confused. However, he still listened to Carlisle. 

  
"What an obedient child." Carlisle smiled. 

  
"Thank you." The boy narrowed his eyes, smiling. 


	14. He Has An Animal Instinct

Chapter 14

It is often said that children have some kind of wild animal instinct. --I don’t know whether other children have it, however, clearly Edmund does.

The boy's instincts made him sensitive to the fact that Carlisle did not tell him the truth, but he did not say it out loud. The sensible boy chose to respect the gentle doctor.

There must be a reason why Carlisle did not tell him.

Everyone has secrets they don't want to tell others.

All he could do was not to touch this secret. This was a good thing for him and Carlisle. He firmly believed that.

School life was extremely dull for Edmund.

Monday, English, History, Geometry, Algebra.

Tuesday, biology, physics, chemistry, geometry.

Wednesday, chemistry, music, English, German.

Thursday, algebra, sports, biology, history.

Friday, English, German, sports, biology.

Even he have a large number of practical activities but still felt boring.

But at least it's better than lying in bed.

Edmund yawned, blocked the teacher's view with his thick English textbook, and lowered his head to work out a complicated algebra problem. Today is the first time he has stepped into school since he recovered from his injury.

It was worth celebrating that Professor Kirk had actually reserved a seat for him. It was a miracle for a professor who had been dissatisfied with him for a long time.

An hour of English lessons passed quickly.

The class bell rang, and the boy finally walked out of the classroom and began to walk towards the canteen along the path he remembered.

"Hey! Edmund!" Alexander Jones, who took a first-year biology class with him, walked out of Professor Brown's classroom next door and patted on his shoulder. "Long time no see! How have you been?"

"Long time no see, Alexander.-Thanks to you, I've been better off lately." Edmund yawned again, but he still walked fast. "Oh, by the way.-For God's sake, don't talk to me about that."

"Oh, of course.--I wasn't going to ask you... How about lunch together?"

"Not a bad idea."

Edmund sat down in front of Alexander with the tray in his hand, and was about to finish off the tempting spaghetti in front of him when he was picked up by the collar.

The tall and muscular boy on the other side was called Gael Algernon, the head of the school football team and a suitor of Susan Smith. He and Edmund had looked down on each other ever since they entered school.

"Good afternoon, Gael." Edmund did not seem to panic at all, but greeted the sturdy boy, who was almost twice his size.

"Don't call me by my name, Pace.-It makes me sick." The boy frowned and said angrily, "You made Susan cry."

"Oh-which Susan?" Edmund asked.

"Who else can Susan be?! The most beautiful girl in our grade!"

"Oh, Susan Smith." The boy said thoughtfully, "Why is she crying?"

"Don’t play dumb with me, Pace!" '

"We all know she went to the hospital to see you that day!But you kicked her out of the ward without gratitude! All the students know that! Huh?"

"Oh.--I remember." Edmund blinked. 'Yes.-She was at the hospital that day. And I did kick her out.-Is there a problem?'

"How dare you do something like that to the girl I like! I want you to apologize to her!" Gael roared like a pig, making Edmund want to laugh.

"Apologize?" The boy repeated in a low voice, "Oh, yes. I knew you'd say that."--but I refused to apologize.--She was the one who was rude first.--She has been talking to me for two hours when I needed to rest, so I had to ask her to leave. "

"Listen, Pace.-Don't say anything bad about Susan! Otherwise, I'll kill you."

"Oh, really? Do you want to kill me with a bench?" The boy narrowed his blue eyes and said mercilessly, "I thought you'd have a better idea."

"I don't think I need a bench to kick you down!"

Then he beat Edmund up--

"I don't understand!-Mr. Pace! You're a good student. How could you do such a thing?"

Mrs. Grey, the dean of education, frowned as she looked at the two boys standing in front of her. To be honest, when she heard that Edmund Pace was fighting with someone, she thought it was a big joke.

In her opinion, Edmund was a very outstanding child. Apart from refusing to do his homework, he was the role model for almost all the students.

"He was the one who provoked me, Ms. Gray." Edmund raised his head and said.

"Bullshit, Pace!--You're obviously the one who is abhorrent --"

"I didn't hit someone just because someone wasn't willing to apologize."

"You asked for it!"

"You asked for it? No, I swear I wasn't bored enough to get someone to beat me up.-Especially when I was getting ready for lunch."

Gael was furious. He swung his arms round again and wrestled with the boy beside him.

"For God's sake!-Stop! Kids!"

"I'll--I'll--teach you a good--a lesson!" Gael ignored Mrs. Gray's words as if he were deaf. "You are a wild child that nobody wants you!"

Edmund, who was on the defense, suddenly raised his leg and kicked Gael in the stomach.

"Who are you talking about?!" Edmund frowned as he grabbed Gail's collar and shouted, "Say it again?!"

"I'm talking about you!!!-Little bastard!!!" Gael also began to roar, "I've heard all about it!" ! ! Edmund Pace! ! ! Wherever you stay, you always bring disaster! ! ! --Look at the Orphanage you stayed! ! ! What happened in the end? ! It was on fire! ! ! Half of the children inside couldn't escape! ! ! --And look at the Mr. and Mrs. Pace! ! Even your brother was involved! ! ! But why aren't you dead? Why aren't you dead? ! Why are you still alive? ! How many more people do you want to kill? ! I bet you're going to hell, Pace. You are a jinx! ! "!"

Edmund let go of Gael’s collar slowly.

The boy stared at Gael, whose face had turned red from anger.

He suddenly didn't know what to do.

Tell him it's not what he said?

Or directly beat him up?

No, he was unable to move.

"No matter where you stay, you will bring disaster!!!"

"So many people died. Why are you still alive?!"

Edmund clenched his fists and fell stiffly to the ground.

He has been avoiding thinking about it himself. Why is he still alive when they're all dead?

"No, Edmund. It's not your fault. It's definitely not because of you." Said a little man in his mind.

"But--if it cannot be just a coincidence.. If it weren’t Carlisle that night, you would have been knocked out of the truck. "--Another villain retorted immediately.

"You are not a jinx. That's superstitious. Don't believe him."

"No, you are. Otherwise, how do you explain the series of" coincidences "?"

" Darling, don't believe him."

"Think about your experience, Edmund.-You always bring trouble, don't you? You're a careful man, but why are you always troublesome?"

"No, darling, it's not your fault."

"Of course it's your fault."

"No."

"How could it not be?"

"Enough, Mr. Algernon!!! Stop!! Stop fighting!!!"

Mrs. Gray stretched out her withered hand and pulled Gael away from the boy. It was hard to believe that she was so strong.

"Mr. Pace, are you alright?"

The boy was lying on the ground, his mouth bleeding.

His clear blue eyes were filled with tears. But he didn’t cry.

"Crying like a pussy!-You just got beaten up a few times and you are crying like a baby girl!" Gale sneered.

"Shut up, Mr. Algernon! Otherwise, I'll have to put you on probation!-Mr. Perth? Edmund?" Mrs. Gray squatted down with concern, "Are you alright?"

The boy shook his head. Mrs. Gray was relieved.

"Come, stand up, my child."

Edmund slowly stood up on his feet, following Mrs. Gray's movements, and leaned against the wall.

"You, Mr. Algernon.-I want you to apologize to Edmund now." Mrs. Gray said sternly, "What you said just now went way far."

"But madam--I--"

'I'll call your family and tell them how you treated your classmate--and Mr. Pace--Oh, my God!!! Edmund?!'

Mrs. Gray was wide-eyed as she watched the boy suddenly falling to the ground.

"Fake move." Gail muttered.

Mrs. Gray glared at him, and raised the Edmund's head.

"Darling, are you alright?"

No one answered her.

"OMG! Call an ambulance!-Mr. Algernon! Call the hospital now!" Mrs. Gray said in horror.

"He's faking it, ma'am!--don't trust him!"

"Faking it?! You can faking it like this?!"

Gail glanced at Edmund carelessly, then suddenly widened his eyes and ran to phone on the desk like crazy.

The boy's face was as pale as parchment. Even his lips, which had been red a second ago, had become pale.

There's a word to describe Edmund's current state--

He's dead.


	15. An Unexpected Big Fish Tank

Actually, Edmund was fine. He was only temporarily fainting from hypoglycemia and emotional turbulence.

He woke up after [having a few bottles of glucose fluids intravenously. ](https://www.youdao.com/w/have%20an%20intravenous%20drip/#keyfrom=E2Ctranslation)

"Can I go home now?" Edmund looked up at the nurse who was pulling out the needle and asked.

"Sure! After you paid the fee. But you need to remember to eat on time in the future."

"Thank you.-Well … I don't really understand the process of payment. Could you please pay it for me?"

"Oh. Sure--"

"Sorry for bringing you the trouble." The boy took out enough money from his coat pocket and gave it to the nurse.

As soon as the boy gave the money, he hurriedly jumped off the bed and grabbed his things and ran out.

His speed was astonishingly fast. The nurse shook her head helplessly and turned around to make the bed.

Today was another snowy day.

Edmund sprinted out of the hospital until he stopped in the center of the town.

He was not worried about the school because Mrs Gray would not punish him on the grounds that he was a "good student". But he hoped that the punishment would be heavier, such as suspending classes--so that he could avoid the school rumors.

It had to be admitted that Gael's words had had a great impact on him. --so much that he could not lift his spirits till now.

The boy scratched his hair and put his hands in the pocket of his jacket. He began to walk home step by step.

He lowered his head so that no one in town would recognize him. He didn’t want to talk to anybody now, not even a single greeting.

"Hey, The green light is already on. Let’s go!" A girl about his age walked over from the other side and asked very gently.

Only then did the boy realize that he should have moved his feet earlier. He didn't want to wait for the next green light. Staying in one place for a long time would increase his chances of being recognized.

"Thank you for the reminder."

Edmund pressed down his hat, looked at the traffic on both sides of the road, and quickly crossed the street.

However, walking in such a hurry was not necessarily a good thing. The boy accidentally stepped on the newly thin ice as he walked up the stairs and fell down.

When he got up from the ground, his ears were still buzzing.

"Kid, are you alright? Do you need any help?" A man saw this and asked worriedly.

"No!--Oh, I mean--I'm fine, thank you for your concern." The boy said softly, subconsciously avoiding the hand the man was reaching for him.

"Is there something bothering you, son?--Oh, it's all right. Go home and talk to your family. They'll definitely help you out." The man smiled and said.

"Oh.--Thank you, sir.--You're right."

"I'm glad you agree with me. Well, go home. I have to go, too, and my daughter is waiting for me.-Goodbye, kid."

"Goodbye, sir." Edmund muttered and continued walking slowly along the roadside.

However, before he could take a few steps, he heard someone screaming above his head. --and subconsciously looked up--

A round tank about the size of a basketball filled with water fell from a flower rack in a room. Before anyone could react, it landed on the head of the man behind Edmund.

"Pa!" A crisp sound.

After a few seconds of silence, people began to scream.

The women who passed by squatted down and covered Edmund's eyes tightly.

Edmund, on the other hand, stood there and shocked, letting the scarlet man's blood splatter on his face--

"He's just a passer-by. He should have left here early.-He stopped because he cared about you." The little man in his mind began to speak again.

"No, it was not your fault. You didn’t ask him to stop."

"Don't shirk your responsibility, Edmund. It was all because of you that that man died."

"No, it's not like that. Don't believe him."

'Why don't you believe it? You still don't want to admit it? Look, that man was alive a few seconds ago! And now? And now? What did he just say? Go back and get his daughter.--Ha, what a coincidence! That poor girl can't stay with her father anymore because he talked to you!'

Edmund stood there and touched his face, trembling.

At that moment, he felt that he could smell death.

"No matter where you stay, you will bring disaster!!!"

"So many people have left. Why are you still alive, jinx?!"

The boy trembled and took a step back, leaning against a cold lamppost and slowly sliding down.

"Yes … I'm sorry."

People's attention was always on that unlucky man, so almost no one saw a boy running towards the east side of the town like crazy.

He didn't want anyone to recognize him. But that's impossible.

"Hey! Isn't this that little fellow?" Emmett, who was sitting in the driver's seat, saw a little boy ran across the sidewalk. "Wait, why can't I smell him?"

"I can't smell him either.-What's wrong with him, Edward? He was covered with blood. Did he have a fight with the boys in class? " Jasper asked curiously.

"I don't know.-I can't smell him or hear what he's thinking." Edward said with a frown, "just like a few days ago.-I think I should catch him up and ask."

"Not a bad idea."

"Hey! Edmund!" He got out of the car and ran for a few steps, then waved at the boy who was still running.

The boy turned his head reflexively and saw Edward in a grey coat, looking neat--

Then he run faster like a mouse being seen by a cat.

"…"

"You scared him." Emmett said somewhat discontentedly.

"But I didn't do anything." Edward was confused. Sure enough, not being able to hear other people's thoughts can sometimes troublesome.

"I think you'd better tell Carlisle about this." Jasper thought for a moment before saying, "The kid really looks scared."

"He should not have known that we’re vampires, right?"

"Impossible. Too little information.-It should be something else." Edward took out his phone from his coat pocket and dialed Carlisle's number.

“bang“, the boy closed the door of his house and locked it heavily.

Edward saw him covered in blood just now. The consequences are as bad as being seen by Carlisle himself.

Because Edward's gonna tell Carlisle.

Carlisle would definitely call, or even personally come to his house.

That would be terrible.

Edmund pulled his phone out of his pocket, tossed its battery away on the coffee table, and began to run up and down to cut off all the channels between his home and the outside world. -Internet cables, monitors at the door, telephone cables, even windows in rooms.

Then he relaxed and took a bath, covering his head with a quilt and slept for three or four hours.

Hi, if you finish this chapter, could you please leave a comment down below so that I know how many readers are following ? thanks a lot!

And maybe let me know what are you suggestions and how you think about it! Thanks!


	16. Can I Call You Daddy？

In a daze, Edmund heard the doorbell ringing downstairs. Although it was not loud, he was sure that it was not an illusion of his own.

The boy was shocked and immediately jumped out of the quilt.

He crept down into the living room, kneeling on the floor, opening the curtains and looking out without a trace.

It was indeed Carlisle.

"Edmund, open the door.-It's me." Carlisle was wearing only a thin light blue turtleneck sweater and a pair of black trousers, her expression a little anxious. "I know you're inside."

The boy suddenly felt a little guilty. Isn't it inhumane to shut the door on such a kind and gentle doctor? After all, after sunset, the temperature outside was really low.

"Edmund." Carlisle shouted again. 'I know what happened. Open the door.-At least let me know you're fine.'

He knew?

But how did he know?

Did he go to school?

Asked Mrs. Gray?

Or did he check the hospital records?

"If you don't open it, I'll have to break the window and come in."

The boy watched Carlisle swiftly walk towards the French window in the living room.

Carlisle will do what he said. He had no doubt of it.

Edmund jumped up and pushed the newly repaired French window aside with his hand, unlocking the spinning lock closest to him.

The cold air outside the room took advantage of the opportunity to enter to the room.

"Dr. Cullen." The boy muttered as he looked at his toes. "Why are you here?"

"Let me confirm that you're still alive." Carlisle walked into the room as if it is his house, pushed the French window behind him back to its original place, and looked down at the blue-eyed boy."You avoided me today, as well as my sons."

"Yes.--I'm sorry."

Looks like Edward told Carlisle what happened this afternoon.

"I thought you should be very rational and wouldn't believe other people's stupid remarks." Carlisle knelt on one knee and lowered his gaze to that of a boy. "You did nothing wrong, Edmund."

"… You already know?"

"I went to see you, but the nurse told me you were gone.-But I didn't realize something was wrong at the time." Carlisle patted the boy on the back. "Until I was lucky enough to meet Mrs. Gray, the dean of your school, who came to the hospital to look for you. I asked her about you, and then I knew everything."

"She doesn't usually tell a stranger about her students."

"But she told me when when facing me." Carlisle blinked.

"… I forgot that she is also a woman." The boy almost laughed.

'I'm glad you remembered that. -Then I got a call from Edward. He told me you seemed to be scared.-We were all worried about you.' Carlisle took out a white envelope from nowhere and put it in Edmund's hand. "After knowing why you're upset … I think I should do something to help you get rid of your negative thoughts. Open it up, my dear boy."

Edmund looked at Carlisle, who was no longer angry, in confusion. Then he lowered his head and took out a piece of paper from the envelope.

To be exact, it was a completed application for adoption.

"… You, you want to adopt me?" The boy felt his hands trembling.

"I'll give you a home … a real home, if you like."

"I … I … But … you shouldn't … actually … I don't want to … oh … damn it." Edmund frowned and hesitated for a long time before he could express himself clearly. He was so excited that he almost lost his ability to express himself.

"I thought we had discussed it, Edmund." Carlisle apparently guessed what the boy wanted to say. He frowned and raised his voice, "Those are bullshit. You won't cause me any trouble."

'But bad things did happen to everyone around me.--The children of the orphanage, Peter and Mr. and Mrs. Pace... And the man today... If I hadn't happened to waste his time there, he would have been home by now.' The boy looked away, not daring to look into Carlisle's eyes. He was afraid that he would agree to Carlisle's suggestion willingly the moment he saw the beautiful golden pupils.

He really wanted to have a home.

"It's their bad luck, Edmund.-You can't put the blame on yourself." Carlisle patted on the boy's shoulder and made him turn around with his back facing him. Then, he covered his bright blue eyes with his right hand.

"Doctor Cullen?" Edmund didn't understand what Carlisle was up to.

"Close your eyes and do as I say, boy." Carlisle hugged the little body from behind, his chin against Edmund's shoulder and whispered in his charming voice, "Empty your brain and take a few deep breaths."

The boy who was completely trapped by the vampire lure immediately followed it.

"I'm a surgeon, Edmund. Because of my profession, I've seen countless deaths."

"In the beginning as a doctor, I treated a lot of patients. However, due to lack of experience, some of them died on the operating table. My job was to save people, but in the end I could only watch them gone. I gave their families hope in the begining, but in the end I had to make them accept the ugly truth. I was thinking--it was probably my fault. If I were any better, they probably wouldn't have gone. "

"It's not your fault, Dr. Cullen." The boy clutched Carlisle's arm around his chest and said hurriedly, " Every man has his days.-Even if you're a doctor, you can't stop a man from escaping his death. You did your best. There's nothing you can do about it."

"You see, Edmund.—They are almost the same thing. But when it comes to you, why you are self-blaming? " Carlisle chuckled softly. "None of us can stop a man from dying as he deserves. The only difference is that I'm a doctor and you're an innocent boy."

Edmund shut his mouth and thought about Carlisle's words seriously.

"I think I understand, Dr. Cullen." The boy tilted his head, revealing an expression of sudden enlightenment. "You want me to take responsibility for my own life."

"Especially your own life.-Don't doubt yourself or even deny yourself just because of others words." Carlisle added with a smile. With a slight inspiration he understood what he wanted to tell him.

"… Are you really just a surgeon?"

"Huh?" Carlisle could feel the boy's slender eyelashes rubbing against his palms. The soft touch distracted him.

"I mean, have you ever been a psychiatrist?"

"Psychiatrist? Oh-I remember I did get a psychiatrist's certificate." Carlisle touched his chin, picked up the boy and placed him on the sofa, while he sat beside him. "But that's not important.--I can assume you've approved my proposal?"

"Well … Actually, I have a question.-Do I have to live with you after I'm adopted?" Edmund suddenly regretted what he said. --Look what he asked! What did Carlisle think when he heard this? It was as if he had disliked him!

"You want to continue living here?" Carlisle patted on the boy's head, implying him not to mind.

"Oh … I was just afraid Peter would suddenly come back … No, ignore what I said just now.-I love being with you." Edmund looked a little anxious. He didn't want Carlisle to misunderstand anything.

"Oh, why not?"

"Huh?" Edmund was stunned.

"If you wish, then stay here." Carlisle said softly, "But do stay with my family for the holidays. Is that all right?"

'Really?--Really?--Well, I mean--Esme, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice …--They really don't mind?'

"I'll tell them.-Don't worry, they'll understand you." Carlisle slightly lowered his head. His golden pupils were flickering with joy. They were so beautiful that one couldn't even move one's eyes away from them.

"Oh! That's great! You're the most open-minded parent in the world, Dr. Cullen!"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Cough … maybe--father? Dad? Or would you rather hear me call you--daddy?" The boy scratched his hair and tried to ignore the strange feeling in his heart. Something was wrong with him calling Carlisle Cullen "Dad".

If you have read this, could you please leave a comment down below so I know how many readers are following. So I will be more motivated to create more! Thanks a million!


	17. Guess What I Am

"Just call me Carlisl, like Edward and the others." The young surgeon smiled, pulled out both hands and gently placed the boy on his thigh. He doesn't want his future lover to call him "Dad." His family was already messy and complicated.

"Carlisle." The boy nodded in satisfaction. Sure enough, it's more comfortable to call him by his name.

"Yes."

"Do I need to change my surname to Cullen?" The boy blinked his beautiful blue eyes.

"You don’t have to do that … If you wish, you can keep the surname 'Pace'."

Anyway, when the time comes, his surname will be Cullen.

"No, no, no. I like Cullen.-It sounds better than Pace." The boy immediately said, "Edmund Cullen.-Ha! That sounds great!"

"I'm glad you like it." Carlisle stretched out her index finger and rubbed Edmund's face.

The vampire's excellent eyesight allowed Carlisle to clearly see the soft golden fur on the boy's face even though he wasn't close. Edmund’s beautiful eyes were as deep as the purest sky above the Aegean Sea, so deep that one could never get away from them once Carlisle looked at it.

It was simply an extremely beautiful blue color. He thought.

"Did anyone ever say that your eyes are beautiful?"

"A lot of people have said it. Especially Mrs. Hall, the dean of the Hall Orphanage-she always calls me 'Intoxicating Blue Eyes', but I hate it when she says that." The boy thought for a moment before speaking seriously. "But … there are also people who don't like it. Peter used to laugh at me. He said that my eyes looked like wolves... Yes, he always said that --This is stupid. Wolves only have gray, yellow-brown, brown, yellow-green eyes, right? Those with blue eyes are commonly known as huskies.

"I think Peter means that your eyes are more like those of husky." Carlisle said.

"No!-I'd rather be a wolf than a stupid dog-oh!" The boy accidentally pulled the wound at the corner of his mouth, a scent of blood was caught by Carlisle's nose.

Edmund subconsciously wiped it with his hand, and only heaved a sigh of relief when he realized that it was just a small amount of blood.

One of his hands rested on Carlisle's lap, and the other was covered in blood trying to reach out to the tissue on the coffee table.

"Carlisle?" The boy tilted his head and looked at the surgeon who was frowning in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes--the color--seem to have darkened a little." The boy wasn't sure if it was because of the light or--something else.

"Oh, that is why." Carlisle took out a white napkin from the boy's hand and used it to gently wipe away the blood around his mouth.

"That’s why?" Edmund repeated. He had no idea what Carlisle was talking about.

'It's not contact lenses.-My eyes change color.-You know, I chose to lie to protect you that day. It's not good for you to know it too early.' Carlisle crumpled the napkin into a ball and threw it away without even looking at it and it was fallen into the garbage can directly

"Is what you said true?"

"Oh, now you don't have to hide anything from me.--Smart boy … You already realized that I didn't tell you the truth that day, didn't you?" Carlisle laughed softly. The boy put on a good expression and tone. If Carlisle wasn't a vampire who had lived for more than 300 years, Edmund might have fooled him. "You think I didn't notice?"

"Well--you're awesome." Edmund praised sincerely.

"You're awesome, too.-at least Edward didn’t find out that." Carlisle tightened her arms. This action made the boy get very close to him. At the same time, in order to feel more comfortable, he had to raise his arms and hug Carlisle's neck.

The surgeon seemed to like the way the boy hugged him.

"Are you willing to tell me the reason?"

"I think so. As a member of the Cullen family, you have the right to know our secrets--"

"Wait-!" Edmund rolled his eyes. "May I guess?"

"Of course." Carlisle laughed.

"I can--uh--"

"Of course.-whatever you do to me would be fine." Carlisle moved his arm away.

A boy who has regained his freedom is as active as a kitten released from a cage.

He knelt beside Carlisle and reached out to grab the Carlisle's ear. After thinking for a long time, he said, " not an elf?"

"Obviously not."

"Well--obviously not Goblin, orc, or anything like that." The boy touched his chin and blinked his beautiful blue eyes. "Dwarves, giants, arachnids … even more impossible."

"You are right." Carlisle laughed. He began to wonder what kind of race the boy would give him.

"So you're a white Magus?"

"No."

"Oh-Dragon Knight?"

"No."

"Angel?"

"No."

"Apollo?"

"Neither."

"Thor?"

"… Edmund." Carlisle shook his head helplessly. It seemed possible for a boy to guess all the gods of all civilizations without giving them a hint. "Try ones that are not that is a little bit afraid of light."

"Afraid of light? Then-Cronus, the god of creation and destruction of space and time?"

"No."

"Baku? Kadasi? Klingon? I see-you must be Romulan."

"No, I'm sure I was born on Earth." Carlisle held his forehead. --.

"Born on earth--oh--afriad of light." The boy raised his chin and frowned, "Can you give me another hint? Otherwise, I will be guessing forever."

"The hint is right in front of you." Carlisle stretched out his hand and said, "come check it yourself."


End file.
